It Is Done
by MangaMamma
Summary: One-shot: Hiei's thoughts after avenging his friends' deaths


Disclaimer: Don't own YYH characters. Darn it.

**A/N: **This little fic was ispired by a picture by Kurama pajamas at called Floating memories. Go check it out!

**It Is Done**

He stood panting over the broken and bloody body, his own shaking and threatening to shut down on him. He thrust his blade into the ground and sank to his knees. _It's coming, I can feel it. Oh gods yes, let it come._

His chest tightened, his throat hurt and his eyes burned. Suddenly a heart-wrenching scream could be heard for miles as he let loose all the pain, frustration and anger of the past four days. It was done. Revenge was his. And Kurama's, and Yusuke's and Kuwabara's and…..and Yukina's.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and Hiei just closed his eyes and let images of his friends and loved ones flow freely in his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to stop and remember them since that horrible day. Why had he been the one to survive? Each one of them deserved to live more than he did. They all had full lives with friends, lovers and families. He just had them. And now, he had no one.

"Why! Why did you leave me in this hell alone!"

He sobbed into the quiet night, asking his question of no one in particular. He didn't care what happened to him now. Everyone he cared for was dead and now their murderer was dead. There was nothing left for him.

The Forbidden Child grasped the hilt of his katana to steady himself, but his body was weakening quickly. He sank down to the ground and closed his eyes to the blurry world before him.

"I think I'm dying."

_Of course you are Hiei. How else could we be together?_

"Kur…ama?"

_Yes._

"I'm so tired."

_I know. But you'll sleep soon and when you do, we'll be here waiting for you._

"We?"

_Me, Yukina, Yusuke and Kuwabara._

"I….killed him…you're avenged…"

_Thank you, Hiei. Now go to sleep so Botan can bring you home._

Hiei never saw the face of his best friend, but he could feel his very presence in his mind and it made all the pain he was feeling disappear. He blindly reached for the tear gem around his throat and held onto it as his body became numb and everything turned pitch black.

"Oh Hiei. Was it very painful?"

The fire demon's eyes shot open and he found himself standing next to Botan who was frowning down at something. He followed her gaze and saw his bloody body lying curled into itself, his hand clutching the tear gem. He frantically reached up to his throat and felt nothing.

Hiei went over to his body and tried to retrieve the gem but his hand passed right through. He looked up at the ferry girl in desperation.

"Oh, look at the puppy dog eyes! Of course I'll get it for you!"

The perky grim reaper bounded over and plucked the necklace from around the dead body and pocketed it.

"Give me that necklace!"

"Silly! Didn't you learn anything? You can't hold it right now. You're in your weakest spiritual form. You'll have to wait until you've been processed."

"Hn."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Botan.

"I see you haven't lost that charming sense of humor Hiei! Well come on, they're all waiting for you!"

She reached into the spatial gap and pulled out her paddle and hopped on, patting the space behind her. "Up we go! I don't have all day."

"So….it wasn't a dream?"

"Huh?"

"Kurama….he said that he….that they were waiting for me."

"Of course you silly goose! You don't think Koenma would keep all of you apart do you?"

Botan smiled at the fire demon trying to grasp his own death. She would have thought that out of all of them, he would have had the least problem with his death. Yet he seemed the most hesitant and confused.

But then again, despite the façade he presented to everybody, he was the most fragile out of all of them. He was very careful with his feelings, unsure of them being returned. But in time he'd accepted all of them as his friends and realized that he was theirs.

"C'mon Hiei, let me take you home."

The soft reassuring voice and the extended hand drew the fire demon to sit next to the ferry girl. _Yes. Take me to them, my family. Take me….home. My life, their lives, these chapters…it is done._

811374.doc

5/14/2005

3


End file.
